


Hands of a Lover

by cutelittlekitty



Series: Heavenly Body [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU-modern setting, Anal Sex, Bottom!Gabriel, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Karaoke, Light Bondage, Multi, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam being insightful about everyone but himself, The Roadhouse, Top!Sam, blowjob, infidelity-sam cheats on his girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelittlekitty/pseuds/cutelittlekitty
Summary: "What's with the early lunch?" Dean asks, giving a salute with his beer and taking a swig, also effectively changing the subject."Early?  It's two thirty in the afternoon.  Thought you kids could use a break," Bobby replies."Dean, you shouldn't be drinking when you're going to be crawling under a couple tons of metal that could easily crush you," Sam admonishes."Glass houses, Sammy," Dean replies cryptically."What's that supposed to mean?""Means you don't want me to talk about what you've been crawling under.""Dean!" Sam exclaims, barely keeping himself from making a snide remark about having been on top, but that would be admitting to Dean it had actually happened, which he's not about to do.  Plus, technically, he'd been under when Gabe rode him, but that's semantics."Now what're you two bitchin' about?" Bobby grumps, looking back and forth between the brothers."Nothing," they both say together; Dean a bit petulantly, Sam a bit squeakily.





	Hands of a Lover

Sam stares at the ceiling of his hotel room, willing himself to sleep. He's tired, and every muscle in his body aches (in a good way, but still). However, he only woke up around eight hours ago so he's having trouble falling asleep. 

He'd woken to bright sunlight slatted across his face and a phone being shoved into his hand. Upon answering he'd winced at the sound of his own voice, raw from overuse. Sam has never been especially vocal during sex, but Gabe had just dragged the sound out of him and the things they'd done... Damn. Gabe had promised 'all the pleasure he never knew he wanted' and spent the entire night delivering. And then some. The sun had been a good deal over the horizon before Gabe had finally let him sleep and he'd been dead to the world 'til the call from his brother had him jumping from Gabe's bed and guiltily scrabbling for his clothes. 

Most of the evening had been spent trying to avoid his brother's questions about Gabe. Not just because he didn't want Dean to know he'd gone home with the bartender, even after his brother's warnings and despite his own better judgment (which had apparently taken a sick day or something). That was part of it, but the biggest problem was every time Dean mentioned Gabe's name, Sam's traitorous brain treated him to snapshots; Gabe kneeling between Sam's legs, looking up at him with a grin that promised unimaginable pleasure and then delivered; Gabe riding him hard and enjoying every minute; Gabe on his knees, gripping the headboard, looking back over his shoulder and ordering Sam to fuck him harder; Gabe thrusting between his thighs (because that was as close as Sam was gonna let him get to... that) and telling him in graphic detail how good it felt while watching Sam's blush deepen. 

It had been a relief when Dean had finally stopped trying to bring it up, until sometime after 9 pm when Dean had looked for his phone and Cas had reminded him he'd left it in the glove box of the Impala. Such a simple exchange, but somehow it gave the impression of a couple who'd been married for years, comfortable with each other and tender, familiar with each other's habits and still very much in love. Striking a chord in Sam, it had reminded him of the box in his pocket and he'd pulled it out and told Dean of his plans to ask Jess to marry him. Of course Dean had been surprised; he'd known Sam and Jess were dating but didn't know it was starting to get serious. Or would be, soon as Sam got back. In the end, of course his brother had said he was happy for Sam. And it had sounded sincere. But for some reason it set off a subtle melancholy in Sam that he couldn't quite define and not much later, claiming to be tired (which he wasn't) instead of sore (which he was), he excused himself and went back to the hotel.

Now he's laying in bed, staring at a ceiling that doesn't have water stains or age spots or flypaper or spider webs or even dirt. Just a big expanse of clean white that could have been painted yesterday or a decade ago and for some reason it bothers Sam. There's no reason he should miss the crappy motel ceilings he'd stared at as a child, but even so there's a part of him that does, and damned if he can figure out why.

Checking the time on his phone, Sam sees it's after midnight. He's been lying in bed for two hours. This is ridiculous. Staring at the ceiling obviously isn't helping. Frustrated, Sam throws off the covers and gets dressed. Knowing the hotel's pool will already be closed, he decides to go for a walk. Once outside he starts off, not really caring about direction. As he passes the hotel's parking lot he slows, feeling drawn to his rental car, the keys a weight in his pocket. But he's trying to burn off energy and driving won't do that so he reaches the end of the block and turns, figuring he can just go around the block a time or two... or three... or six... however long it takes to get tired. Despite the intention, when he reaches the next street he doesn't turn, he crosses, and then does the same at the next intersection. He'd wanted to stay near the hotel, which is in a reasonably safe locale, but finds himself wandering closer and closer to the heart of the city, the more dangerous areas. After three more blocks he forces himself to stop and looks around, surprised to realize he recognizes this street. If he turns right and continues that way for a few miles, he'll arrive at the Blue Diamond. Doing a quick about-face, he heads back the way he came. In no way, shape, or form had he been heading there; he'd just been walking aimlessly to tire himself out and calm himself down so he could sleep. He most certainly wasn't trying to see Gabe tonight. Or ever again for that matter. Regardless of how amazing last night had been. The fact that he hadn't decided to take a walk until after he'd seen the time, known there were still two hours 'til the bar closed, and that once he'd decided to walk he couldn't get moving fast enough, that was just coincidence. Of course, he realizes with relief, Gabe never sleeps with the same person twice, so nothing would've happened even if he had gone to the bar. Somehow the thought relieves some of Sam's agitation. He's finally tired now, and by the time he actually walks all the way back to the hotel he's exhausted. Returning to his room he collapses onto the bed, not bothering to remove his clothes, or even his shoes.

 

*****

 

"Damn, Sammy, I can't believe you slept all day yesterday. I'll never get why people waste hours on a plane so they can get where they're going and sleep. Why not take a train or bus where you can sleep on the way and be awake and alert when you get there?"

"Dean, you can sleep just as easily on a plane," Sam points out.

"Maybe _you_ can; not me. I only sleep with my feet on terra firma," Dean retorts, sliding out from under the '66 Stingray he's restoring, or rebuilding, or whatever he calls it. Dean insists there's a difference but Sam has always thought putting an old car back together is putting an old car back together, whatever you call it. Apparently this is one he's been commissioned to do, so it's a restoration and Dean has been working on it off and on for months when he's able to find the right parts. The rebuilds he does on his own, using parts from random wrecks in the scrap yard, and, though not original classics, they still look 'awesome' as Dean puts it and sell for a good bit of money.

"What 'n hell you boys arguin' about?" Bobby's grumpy voice bellows as he comes into the garage, bottle of beer in one hand, two more dangling by the necks in his other. Dean gets up from the creeper and follows Sam, each taking a proffered beer.

"Whether travel is less tiring by land or air," Sam replies, sitting on one of the stools in front of the workbench.

"That's just stupid. Travel is tirin' however you do it," Bobby says, taking the other stool, leaving Dean to lean against the workbench.

"What's with the early lunch?" Dean asks, giving a salute with his beer and taking a swig, also effectively changing the subject.

"Early? It's two thirty in the afternoon. Thought you kids could use a break," Bobby replies.

"Dean, you shouldn't be drinking when you're going to be crawling under a couple tons of metal that could easily crush you," Sam admonishes.

"Glass houses, Sammy," Dean replies cryptically.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Means you don't want me to talk about what you've been crawling under."

"Dean!" Sam exclaims, barely keeping himself from making a snide remark about having been on top, but that would be admitting to Dean it had actually happened, which he's not about to do. Plus, technically, he'd been under when Gabe rode him, but that's semantics.

"Now what're you two bitchin' about?" Bobby grumps, looking back and forth between the brothers.

"Nothing," they both say together; Dean a bit petulantly, Sam a bit squeakily.

"Somethin' goin' on I oughta know about?"

"No," Sam assures quickly.

"Just brother stuff," Dean adds.

"In other words, you're jus' gonna keep me outta the loop," Bobby grumbles.

"Actually, Dean, isn't there something you did want to loop Bobby in on?" Sam comments. Dean looks confused until Sam adds, "Someone you've been spending a lot of time with?"

"Oh! Right. Sorry, I keep forgetting everyone doesn't already know. Feels like we've been together forever."

"Someone gonna clue me in sometime before I'm six feet under?"

"Yeah, Bobby, sorry. I've been dating someone. Seriously. Very seriously. We're havin' dinner with Sam at the Roadhouse tonight at 6:30 if you wanna come. Oh, and speaking of serious dating..." Dean looks pointedly at Sam and Bobby follows his gaze.

"Oh, right. Of course I was planning on telling you, Bobby, I just hadn't found the right time yet," Sam says, pulling the black box from his pocket and handing it over.

Bobby opens the box and glares at the ring inside. "If this is a proposal, I ain't interested."

Laughing, Sam says "No, it's for Jess. I'm planning on asking her when I get back to California."

"Huh. Good luck with that," Bobby grunts, snapping the box closed and tossing it back to Sam.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just what I said, boy. Good luck," Bobby replies gruffly. 

Bobby's wife died years ago and far too young; cancer. He's never gotten over it, and since they hadn't had kids of their own, Bobby had all but adopted his vagabond friend's sons; having them over for months at a time in the summers, inviting them for holidays, providing a stable environment for the boys in a life that seriously lacked consistency, always making sure they knew that anytime their dad or the constant change got too much for them they had a refuge to turn to. After John Winchester's accident Dean took Bobby up on the offer, helping out at the salvage yard in exchange for free use of anything in it. It works out good for Bobby too, because it keeps the piles from getting too high, and searching the yard all the time for parts means Dean knows where to find whatever customers come in looking for. Sam wishes he lived closer, not just to Dean and Bobby, but Ellen, Jo, and Ash too. He and Dean have never had blood relatives, other than their dad, but they've been fortunate enough to find two good surrogate families. 

Their dad's drunk driving had nearly taken one of those families away; had taken at least a part of that family. Sam and Dean were both too ashamed of their father's part in Bill's death to attend his funeral, but afterward Ellen had marched over to Bobby's, still in her black dress, punched both boys in the arm, then pulled them into a hug, one arm around each and said "If you boys think your dad's problems make me love you any less, you best think again. 'Sides, he may not've always been the best of men but he was still your father, and you lost him too. An' if Bill were here he'd agree. Now go get yourselves cleaned up and get your asses over to the Roadhouse for the wake." Her voice had only faltered when she said Bill's name, and her mothering love for Sam and Dean has never wavered.

Sam doesn't really miss John Winchester. He feels bad that he's gone, but that's mainly because Dean feels bad about it; blames himself for not having been able to help their dad stop drinking. Somehow Dean has always managed to respect their dad, even when he didn't deserve it. And Sam gets it, respect your parents and all, but he just can't find it within himself. Ever since Sam could remember Dean was always making excuses for John's abuse and neglect, telling Sam he wasn't like that until after the fire that had taken their mom, that he'd just fallen apart without her and never been able to put himself back together. And that did explain his behavior but it didn't excuse it. Especially when he went on a bender and Dean sent Sam to stay with a friend or called Bobby to come take him for a few days if they were within driving distance, and every time Sam returned Dean was hiding bruises. It was hard not to hate John for that, for everything, but it was in the past and couldn't be changed. He and Dean have survived; done pretty well for themselves, considering, and hate is an infection that's best gotten rid of, before it has time to fester and rot.

Around four, Sam leaves to get in a swim and shower at the hotel before dinner. The salvage yard closes at six and then Dean spends fifteen minutes scrubbing axel grease and engine oil off his arms and out from under his fingernails before he and Bobby walk over to the Roadhouse where Sam is already waiting for them. While they're standing outside talking, a shiny new hybrid pulls into the lot, sticking out like a peacock in a murder of crows and Dean grins. Once parked, Cas and two girls get out and Sam hides his smile as he sees Bobby looking at them, wondering which of the girls is Dean's new squeeze, the red-head or the girl with the curly dark hair. The look on his face when Cas comes over, slides his arms hesitantly around Dean's waist, kisses him on the cheek and says 'I missed you', is priceless, though Bobby quickly covers it with his usual grumpy expression.

"Missed you too," Dean murmurs, brushing his lips over his boyfriend's. He hugs Cas, then presents him to Bobby saying, "So, Bobby, this is my boyfriend, Cas."

"Well, good ta meet ya, I guess. Though seems like if you were gettin serious with someone you might 'a told me sooner," Bobby replies, the first part to Cas with an extended hand, the second to Dean.

"It was a very recent development," Cas says in Dean's defense as he shakes the offered hand, not wanting to embarrass his boyfriend. The grip is a bit too firm for comfort but Cas endures it and even remembers to smile. His efforts are rewarded with an approving nod from Bobby and a happy grin from Dean.

"And these are Cas's friends, Ch-"

" _Our_ friends," Charlie admonishes.

"Oh. Right," Dean says, ducking his head in embarrassment. "Our friends, Charlie and Meg."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Charlie says respectfully, shaking Bobby's hand.

"No need for 'sirs', Charlie, Bobby'll do," Bobby says, then blushes as Meg jumps up, throws her arms around his neck and pecks him on the cheek with a cheerful 'Heya, Bobby'.

"Meg, behave yourself!" Charlie chides, and Meg's heart-shaped face transforms into an adorable pout that no one could stay mad at, least of all Charlie.

"Aw, 's a'right," Bobby grunts, looking like the first person to say anything about how red he's gone will face his wrath. "Never turn down a kiss from a pretty girl."

Meg's pout changes into a devilish grin and she throws her arms around Charlie next, standing on tip-toes because this kiss involves lips rather than cheek and lasts much longer than a peck.

"Good philosophy," Charlie gasps when she finally manages to break away, grinning.

Dean laughs. "Maybe we should take this inside so Meg can confine her PDAs to under the table."

When they go in, Jo and Ash greet everyone warmly and are introduced to Charlie and Meg as they push a couple tables together along the wall. Dean claims the two wall seats for him and Cas, Charlie sits on the end next to Cas with Meg beside her, Bobby sits somewhat warily next to Meg, and Sam takes the end between him and Dean. Jo comes back, followed by Ellen who meets Charlie and Meg then pulls a chair over to the corner of the table, sitting between Bobby and Sam. They order drinks from Jo; coffee for Sam, Dean, Cas and Charlie, whiskey for Bobby, and a Sex on the Beach for Meg (which she probably ordered just to watch Bobby blush again).

"So, Cas, what is it you do for a livin'?" Ellen asks once Jo has left.

"I'm an accountant," Cas replies.

"Steady job with a company or you freelance? An' what's that pay?"

"Ellen!" Dean yells.

"Hey, you said you two're serious, I wanna know if he can provide for you," Ellen explains calmly.

"I can provide for myself," Dean protests.

"How long's it been since you finished a car?"

"Hey, I still have money saved up from the last one. Quality takes time."

"All I'm sayin', Dean, is that your income's a bit patchy so whoever you marry ought to have a steady paycheck," Ellen says.

"Wait, you already knew too?" Bobby interrupts. "What, you think you couldn't tell me? Why'm I the last to know?"

"Bobby, like Cas said earlier, it's a recent thing, really. Ellen, Jo, and Ash only know 'cause we had dinner here Saturday night."

"That still makes me the last to know, and you're talkin' 'bout gettin' married? How recent did you say this was?"

"Hey, I haven't said anything about marriage, that was Ellen. I mean, yeah, I'm sure we'll end up there, but we aren't ready for that yet, we only started dating Friday night."

That shuts Bobby up and he looks suspiciously between Cas and Dean. "Friday night. Really. That ain't even three whole days."

"Weekend days at that," Dean points out. "But I was planning on telling you today, even if Sam hadn't brought it up."

"My parents don't know yet," Cas interjects in his soft raspy voice that carries. Everyone looks and he blushes. "So you aren't the last to know," he explains. "And Ellen, I work in the accounting department at the local Wall-to-Wall branch office. I have regular hours and a good salary."

Dean squeezes his hand under the table, leaning over to kiss his cheek as he whispers "Thanks, Cas."

Just then Jo comes back with the drinks and hands them around, while Ellen goes to cook their dinners, not bothering to take orders, though she says 'yeah, yeah' when Charlie warns that she's a vegetarian.

As the night progresses, Sam finds himself watching Charlie and Meg, remembering when he and Jess had been that playful, never able to keep their hands off each other, teasing each other, feeding each other. He wonders how long that stage will last for the girls. Dean and Cas, on the other hand, the way they are with each other, it really is like they're married. Like they've been married for years, so in love they know everything about each other. Just like earlier when Cas had placated Bobby and Ellen because he knew Dean was distressed over them. Then Dean had comforted Cas, relieving his unease over speaking to strangers (because Cas is obviously shy, but Dean seems to have already learned how to help him around it). Seeing them together makes Sam wonder how long it will be before he and Jess are that comfortable.

 

*****

 

"Um, Dean, I was wondering, and it's okay if you don't want to, but I thought maybe we could go to karaoke tonight?" Cas says from the stool he's pulled over to sit on while he watches Dean's legs poking out from under the car he's building. Since he hasn't found parts for the stingray, Dean's working on his rebuild; a 30s Bently, though some of the body had to be replaced with parts from other makes and models and the engine is from something newer, 50s or something, that Dean modified to fit. Dean had talked about it for quite a while when Cas arrived, having finished his accounting for the week early so he could leave before lunch to spend the rest of the day watching Dean work.

"Cas, I'd love to go with you, but tonight's Sammy's last night here; I want to spend it with him. But if you wanna go with Charlie and Meg, that's cool. I could always pick you up when it's over and take you home. Or if you'd rather, we could go tomorrow; they have it on Saturday nights too, right?" Dean says from under the car.

"Hey, no, it's cool," Sam says. "We could all go, invite Charlie and Meg, make a night of it."

"You sure Sam? It's at the Blue Diamond," Cas says.

"Yeah, no, that's fine. We can grab a booth, hang out; just like we've been doing all week, but with singing," Sam says, wondering if Cas somehow figured out he's been avoiding Gabe. Or trying to. He can't avoid the dreams his brain haunts him with every night, or the way every time he goes for a walk when he can't sleep, his feet always seem to lead him that direction. But it's fine. Tomorrow he's going home to Jess. To get engaged. And if there's a part of his mind whispering something about one last night for new experiences, he can just ignore it. Right.

Dean manages to get his phone from his pocket and holds it out from under the car. "Here, Cas, text Charlie and see what she thinks."

Cas looks at the phone like it might grow fangs and claws at any minute, though he goes to take it anyway. Before he can get there, Sam grabs the phone, saving him from the feared technology.

"I'll do it," Sam says, "Just tell me what to type."

 

*****

 

They arrive at the Blue Diamond before 7:30, not that Sam had rushed them through their dinner at the Roadhouse or anything, he'd just pointed out they wanted to get a good table and they should sign up early if they want to sing in case the night is busy. Cas had agreed. Dean had given Sam a suspicious look, but didn't protest the rush. Sam had already said goodbye to Bobby, Jo, Ash, and Ellen, since he won't have time to see them again before his plane leaves tomorrow. He'd packed his luggage and cleared all his things from his hotel room before dinner. A change of clothes and his laptop are packed in his carryon knapsack in the front seat of the rental, suitcase in the trunk. Not that he isn't going back to the hotel room tonight, just that it's easier to have everything packed and in the car now; he can just take the knapsack to his room after he leaves the bar; less likely to forget anything that way. The fact that Gabe's place is a half hour closer to the airport has absolutely nothing to do with his foresight.

"Hey, we gonna get to hear you girls sing tonight?" Dean asks as Charlie and Meg arrive.

"Actually, I've been thinking about that," Charlie replies as they join the guys by their cars. "I was thinking maybe we could play a game. Like everyone gets to put in one song for someone else, and everyone has to sing whatever's put in for them. In fact, I already have one picked out for Cas."

"I don't know if-" Cas starts.

"Oh, I have the perfect song for you, Charlie," Dean replies enthusiastically.

"Charlie, you're not going to make me sing a song I've never heard, are you?" Cas asks.

"Not only have you heard it, but I know you know all the words, it's just a different cover than the one you're used to, but you've heard this version before, more than once. Promise, I'm not trying to embarrass you, I just want to hear it in your voice."

"Cas, it's ok, you don't have to if you don't want to, Charlie can pick something for me, Meg, or Sammy to sing instead." Dean assures, cupping Cas's cheek and giving him a tender kiss.

"Actually, you can leave me out of it," Meg says. "But in the spirit of the game, I will sing something I choose myself. And I'll toss one in for Sammy-boy to boot."

"I can try; I know Charlie won't pick a song she doesn't think I can sing. And I think I have one I'd like to hear you sing, Dean," Cas says.

"So everyone's good?" Charlie asks.

"Wait, if Meg's picking her own song there's no one left for Sammy to pick for," Dean points out.

"We'll call my pick a wildcard then, the song and person singing will both be my secret," Sam grins. "But I won't pick Cas. Or Meg," he adds as Dean and Meg turn pointed glares on him.

"Wait though, if we all go up to put each other on the list, we'll see what everyone else puts."

"Good point, Dean," Charlie says. "We'll get a sheet of paper, rip it into squares, and then each write our requests secretly. Then I'll shuffle the squares, take them to the dj, and ask them to be added randomly through the night."

Agreeing on the plan, they all head in and sit in the corner booth on the right, Charlie taking a pad and some pens from her messenger bag. Once the requests are squared away, Charlie offers to get drinks for everyone and Sam says he'll help carry.

"Two Bloody Marys, a Dr Pepper no ice, and a draft beer," Charlie says to Gabe when he comes over.

"Doesn't that leave you one drink short?" Gabe asks as he prepares the order.

"Hey, I can only carry four at a time, Sam'll have to get his own," she grins, laying a twenty on the counter then taking the drinks once they're made. Sam watches her fit three glasses in one hand and realizes she actually has fairly big hands; long fingers, and chides himself for thinking Meg must really love them. Taking Cas's soda in her left hand, she heads back to their booth, shooting Sam a wink after she's turned away from the bar. Sam just rolls his eyes.

"So, what can I get you? Drinking from the tap tonight?" Gabe grins, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You wish," Sam teases. "I'll take a beer."

"Yeah, I do," Gabe replies, licking his lips. "So many things we didn't get to try. I kept expecting to see you all week."

Sam swallows. "Thought you only do one night stands?"

"Hey, I can be flexible," Gabe shrugs. "And if you didn't pick up on that last time, then I'm ashamed of myself," he adds suggestively.

Finding himself treated to various visions of Gabe being very flexible, Sam blushes. "Flexible, hmm, I may have noticed."

"When you leaving? You said you were only in town for a week, right?"

"Yeah, my plane leaves tomorrow morning."

"In that case, would it be overly forward of me to mention my house is a lot closer to the airport than your hotel?" Gabe asks, making sure to brush his fingertips over Sam's hand as he gives him his beer.

Shivering at the touch, Sam replies, "Don't know, would it be overly eager of me to admit the thought had already occurred to me?"

"Hmm, could be. How 'bout I just ask you to follow me home tonight and you say yes?"

"You don't already have plans?" Sam asks, nodding toward the girls Gabe had been talking to when he and Charlie got to the bar.

Gabe looks and shrugs. "They've both already had their shot."

"Looks like they were wanting another one?"

"They were trying to convince me that having both of them together instead of individually wouldn't count as a repeat."

"And did they?"

"Did they count or did they convince me?"

"Either?" Sam shrugs.

"Neither," Gabe laughs then leans closer with a seductive smile, eyes twinkling. "Besides, after last Friday I vowed that the next time you walked through that door I wasn't going home with anyone else."

"Isn't that about the same line you used last time?" Sam smiles.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" Gabe grins. "And it's not a line, I mean it. Actually, I'm pretty sure that any time you walk through that door I'll be taking you home, assuming you want it."

"Gabe, I'm about to get engaged."

"Maybe after tonight you'll change your mind," Gabe shrugs.

"If my mind wasn't already made up I never would have bought the ring."

"If your mind was made up you would have already given it to her."

"There wasn't time before my trip."

"Sam, I'm not trying to make you change your mind, I just want you to think about it clearly. Because I'm not sure you've thought about why you want... Just give it some thought, 'k? I'm not trying to criticize and I don't want to argue. And I definitely don't want to lessen the chance of you coming home with me tonight. But if it isn't really what you want, it's better to realize that now rather than 10 years from now."

"Gabe, I didn't just go out and buy a ring on a whim. I have thought about this; I want to get married. I want to start building my life."

"I know you've asked yourself what you want; just, make sure you ask the other important questions. there's more than what; there's who, when, where, why, and how. Now, no more talk about this tonight. Besides, I think your friends are missing you." Gabe adds, nodding toward their booth.

Following his gaze, Sam finds everyone looking at him, except Charlie who's not there. She's on the stage, holding the mic as 'Walking on Sunshine' by Katrina & the Waves starts up. As Sam rushes back to his seat, Charlie grins at Dean, gives him a thumbs up, then starts singing, managing to bounce around the stage energetically while still keeping her eyes on the lyrics on the screen. Once done, she comes back to the table amid applause. 

"So," Charlie asks Sam quietly once the clapping dies down and someone else is at the mic singing Coldplay's 'Viva la Vida', "how'd it go with Gabe?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asks defensively.

"Hey now, don't get your hackles up. Cas noticed Dean's been worried about you and any time he tries to bring up Gabe you change the subject, so he consulted me because he doesn't understand Dean's concern, since Gabe has always seemed like a nice guy to him. So I figured you two could use a chance to talk. But I couldn't tell if you were flirting or arguing," Charlie explains.

"Both. I think," Sam shrugs. "You weren't trying to fix us up like you did with Dean and Cas, were you?"

"I didn't fix Dean and Cas up, I just noticed the strength of the connection between them and gave them the chance get past the fear keeping them apart."

"You didn't answer the first part of the question," Sam points out.

Charlie shrugs. "I just wanted to see how you two interacted."

"And?"

"And what? You need someone who's watched you two talk for five minutes to tell you something you already know? Besides, no matter what I say you aren't going to change your mind about getting engaged, right?"

"Right. I know what I want."

"Yep, you know _what_ you want. Anyway, don't worry about it; you'll have plenty of time for thinking tomorrow. Tonight, just have fun," Charlie grins, then gives in to Meg's attempts to regain her attention.

The night passes swiftly, everyone laughing and enjoying themselves. The next singer called up is Sam, the song Meg put in for him is Styx's 'Renegade' which he does ok on since he's sung it enough times in the car with Dean. Next is Cas, singing the Israel Kamakawiwo'Ole version of 'Somewhere over the Rainbow/What a Wonderful World' that Charlie put in for him. Cas does an amazing job on it, but protests he was a half-second behind all the way through and missed a few words because he isn't familiar enough with the song, though he has heard it and does know the lyrics to both the songs that comprise it. Next up is Dean, singing Cas's request, 'Simple Man' by Lynyrd Skynyrd. He's actually even better at that song than he is at the louder/faster/more up-tempo classic rock songs he usually sings; Cas says he'd expected as much when he'd chosen the song. Meg is the next one called up, singing Peggy Lee's 'Fever', which ends to the loudest applause of the night, and probably more than a few puddles of drool left on tables and floor. She smirks at the audience as she starts to leave the stage, then blinks as Charlie practically tackles her, giving her a very heated kiss with obvious tongue before dragging her off toward the bathrooms. After which, of course, the cheers get even louder and Dean goes over and blocks the hallway so no one can interrupt.

Of course Sam's request is last, and once everyone gets back to the booth they speculate over who's going to be singing and what it will be, but Sam refuses to say until, about 12:30, the dj grins toward the bar and calls Gabe up to sing 'Hot Blooded' by Foreigner. Gabe goes along with it, good-naturedly, and gets cheered all the way up to the mic and all the way back after the song. As he leaves the stage he gives Sam a pointed look, nodding toward the bar and Sam gets up and follows.

"I take it I have you to thank for that?" he says once everyone has stopped coming up to tell him how good he was and why hasn't he sung before? 

"I wanted to hear you sing," Sam shrugs as Gabe puts a fresh beer in front of him.

"That's fine," Gabe says, leaning further over the bar and licking his lips. "But since I went along with it, you have to too. You're gonna sing for me; all night."

Sam shivers at the promise in Gabe's words. "You gonna make me?" he asks, going for jokingly but coming out huskily.

"Damn skippy," Gabe grins, running a finger lightly up and down Sam's forearm. For five minutes they stay there, Sam enjoying Gabe's touches and flirtations, until Dean comes up, coughing to get their attention, asks Gabe for another beer then drags Sam back to their booth.

The night had been flying by, but now it seems like time slows down. Sam tells himself it's because this is his last time to hang out with his big brother until the semester ends, rather than being because he can't wait to get to Gabe's. He's not sure if he believes himself though. Just before 1:00 am, the dj surprises Cas by calling him up to sing the last song of the night, Seismonic's 'Closing Time'. Of course, Cas does a beautiful job on it. Gabe once described him as having a voice from heaven, and he hadn't been kidding. Once karaoke is over, Charlie and Meg say their goodbyes; apparently whatever they'd done in the bathroom was just foreplay judging by the look on Meg's face. Dean and Cas stay until it's almost closing time, then Sam walks them out to the Impala, watching as Dean puts his arm around Cas's shoulder and leans in to tell him how amazing he was tonight. They're just so perfect together, it's nearly impossible to believe they've only been dating a week.

"So, guess this is it 'til after the semester," Dean says to Sam as they reach the car.

"Yeah. But I'm not taking any classes this summer and I've already told work I need off from June to September, so we'll have a few months to hang out. Hell, by the time I go back in the fall I'm sure you'll be sick of me," Sam grins.

"Hey, you're my little brother; I'll never be sick of you," Dean says, pulling Sam into a tight hug that takes him by surprise. "You'll call me when you have news, right?" he adds, and Sam knows he means after he and Jess get engaged officially.

"Of course. You'll be the first to know," Sam assures.

"Third," Cas corrects. "You and Jess will be the first and second."

Sam laughs. "Of course. Ok then, you'll be the third to know. And Cas, you'll be the fourth."

Cas smiles shyly and Sam can't resist saying "I'm really happy for the two of you. Take care of each other and I'll see you in the summer."

"Of course," Cas replies. "Have a safe flight tomorrow."

"Yeah, no distracting the pilot," Dean adds with a grin.

Laughing again, Sam says "I'll try not to." He gives Dean one more hug and then is surprised when Cas hugs him too. 

"We're practically brother-in-laws," Cas explains, blushing.

"Of course!" Sam says, hugging him back. "Now, you two go enjoy yourselves."

"Oh, we will," Dean grins, giving Sam a wink. "Don't forget to call, Sammy," he adds as they get in the car. Sam nods and walks back to the door, turning to wave as they pull out. He can see their hands clasped on the seat between them and his smile gets even wider. It's amazing how happy his brother is, and he wonders if fate is finally throwing the Winchesters a bone. God knows they've been through enough shit in their lives; it's about time they were both allowed to find some happiness.

"Hey, who put the giant tree here?" Gabe's voice teases as he gently pushes Sam away from the door.

Sam blinks and looks around at the parking lot; the only two cars left are his Charger and Gabe's Vette. The rest of the patrons must have left while he was saying bye to Dean and Cas. "Got wood?" Sam jokes.

"Not yet, but I'm sure you'll help with that once we get home," Gabe quips.

"Lead the way," Sam grins.

They each get in their cars and head out. He's only been there once, but Sam remembers the drive like he's done it a thousand times and rather than follow they wind up racing, Sam speeding up to get in front of Gabe, then Gabe zipping past, trading places as they leapfrog down the freeway. Once off the freeway they slow down, not wanting to get ticketed or hit a deer, and Sam is in the lead. But just before they reach Gabe's driveway he whips past, pulling in first.

"Looks like I won," Gabe smirks as he gets out.

"You cheated," Sam protests.

"Nope, I'm just a better driver. So, what's my prize?"

"Me?" Sam chuckles.

"I already have you, that's not a prize," Gabe replies, unlocking the door and letting Sam in.

"So what kind of prize were you thinking of?" Sam asks as he takes off his shoes.

"Hmm... there are two things I'd really like to try tonight; you can pick one of them for my reward," he says as he takes off his own shoes then leads Sam up the stairs.

"I take it they're things you don't think I'd want to do?"

"I'm not going to ask you to let me fuck you if that's what you're worried about, but yeah, I think you might be nervous about trying either one."

"I have to know what they are if you want me to pick one," Sam points out as they enter the bedroom and Gabe starts relieving him of his clothes. Sam reciprocates.

"You have to agree to do one or the other before I tell you," Gabe grins. "Unless you're going to chicken out and not give me the reward I earned?"

Sam gives Gabe an assessing look. Last time he'd made sure Sam was ok with things before they tried them, and he hadn't even suggested anything Sam was really uncomfortable with. "No anal?"

"No anal for you. I, on the other hand, expect you to fuck me, preferably more than once."

"Ok, then, tell me what my choices are," Sam concedes, heat racing through him at the thought of driving hard into Gabe's ass.

"And you'll do one of them?" When Sam nods, Gabe says "I'd like you to either blow me, or let me tie you up."

The heat that rushes to his cheeks doesn't surprise Sam. He knew they'd both be embarrassing. "What do you mean by 'tie me up'?" he asks, remembering some of Dean's pornos where women were trussed from head to toe.

"Hands together, cuffed to the headboard."

"Handcuffs? There's a difference between being tied or cuffed."

"Hey, they're padded," Gabe says in their defense.

"Yeah, but I won't be able to get out of them on my own."

Gabe grins. "Believe me, if I tied you up with rope or silk you wouldn't be able to get out of it on your own either. Besides, there's an emergency release on the cuffs so you actually can get out of them easily. But you could always pick the other option. I've spent all week imagining how your lips would feel around my cock."

The organ in question twitches at the thought and Sam is surprised to find they've already finished undressing each other while they were talking. He swallows nervously and licks his lips. "You choose."

Gabe is actually surprised by that response. "Really?" he asks, backing Sam toward the bed 'til the mattress hits the back of his knees and he sits. Gabe leans close, breath washing over Sam's ear as he murmurs, "But if you let me choose, I'll pick both."

Sam reaches out hesitantly, runs a finger lightly along Gabe's mostly hard length, watching it twitch again. "Last time we only did things you knew I'd like. It's only right that tonight we do things you like. Within reason."

"In that case..." Gabe says with an eyebrow waggle, jumping onto the bed and landing seated against the pillows, "let's get started."

Laughing, Sam turns and crawls up the bed 'til he's kneeling between Gabe's legs. "I gotta warn you, this probably won't be very good. Any pointers?"

"No teeth," Gabe grins.

"Besides the obvious?" Sam laughs.

"Hey, I happen to consider that very important. Other than that, start slow, don't try to take too much, and just do whatever you think would feel good to you."

Licking his lips, Sam takes in the enthusiasm on Gabe's face, then kisses him, one hand tangling into his hair, the other exploring. Last time, Gabe had been in charge, even when Sam was fucking him, but now Gabe's expecting Sam to take control and it's a bit daunting. Especially when it turns out Gabe has at least as many ticklish areas as erogenous zones. Once it's apparent his touches aren't working, Sam decides to just go for it. Closing his eyes, he licks over the head then slides his lips down the shaft, surprised when he reaches the base. Not having expected to take him that deep his first try, Sam chalks it up to having a big mouth. Trying to remember what Gabe did last time, he works his tongue over the underside and sucks as he bobs his head up and down. Gabe moans in pleasure and Sam continues, taking his time, expecting at any moment to hear instructions, but the only sounds are inarticulate. Glancing up the length of Gabe's body, he finds him smirking down at him and Sam wonders what's going through his mind. Sam's jaw is starting to ache and if Jess hadn't taught him how to use it properly months ago, he's sure his tongue would have already been out of commission. Suddenly, Sam pulls off, coughing; he'd gone too deep. It takes a few moments to realize that while he could take it to the base when he started, Gabe's cock has been slowly growing towards full erection and still isn't there yet. Avoiding the eyes he knows are staring with amusement, though Gabe doesn't make a sound, Sam wraps a large hand around the base, squeezing lightly from the top of his hand down to the bottom, then bottom to top, repeating when he hears Gabe's breath hitch and moans resume. Grinning, he takes the cock back into his mouth, varying between teasing with his tongue and sucking hard as he bobs, his hand stimulating the base preventing him from going too deep. Though he tried to let Sam have his head (figuratively and literally *eyebrow wriggle*), it isn't long before Gabe's moans get louder and evolve to words like 'fuck' and 'yeah' and 'so good Sam' and then further progress into "That. Do that again. Yeah, just like that. Now use your tongue more. Press into the opening on the head. Mmm, yeah, that's it. You're almost there; don't slow down. Use your hand more. Yeah, just like that; keep going, don't stop; more; faster; almost, about to come; I'm-" Gabe's fingers dig into Sam's hair and Sam's eyes go wide, but he isn't pushed down, instead he's pulled away as Gabe's release spurts forth, Sam's hand continuing to milk him through it.

Sitting beside Gabe, Sam wipes off a drip of white that managed to land on his cheek. "So I take it that was ok?" he smirks, sounding cocky though he's actually a little unsure.

"Hmm..." Gabe says with mock gravity, "I wouldn't give it a failing grade, but I think with a bit more work you could get it to at least a C+."

Sam punches his shoulder lightly, which, considering he has the physique of a moose, turns out to be a bit harder than Gabe would have liked. "Seriously though?"

"A solid B+" Gabe grins, rubbing his shoulder. "And for reference, that's the highest I've ever given anyone on their first try. Now, I believe I had another prize due," he smiles, making sure to brush up against Sam's hard arousal as he climbs over him and begins rummaging in the nightstand drawer. He pulls out the promised cuffs, along with condoms and lube.

Swallowing nervously, Sam holds out his wrists to Gabe, arms visibly shaking.

After fastening cuffs to wrists, Gabe shows Sam a small lever on each. "If you really need to get out, just press here and they pop open, like so," he says, demonstrating then putting them back on for Sam to try. He does, relieved to find they really are easy to take off. Then Gabe hooks one wrist, pulls it up to a vertical bar in the headboard, passes the other cuff behind the bar and then fastens it to Sam's other wrist. "Ok?" he asks, tugging the chain so that it rattles against the bar. "Not too tight?"

Taking a deep breath, Sam says "It's fine."

"Then I guess it's time to have my way with you," Gabe smirks. Climbing down below Sam, he grabs his legs and pulls, slowly dragging him down until he's on his back and the chain on the cuffs is taut. Licking his lips predatorily, he starts at Sam's ankles, kissing his way upward as his hand brushes lightly up the other leg. A firm nip at the juncture between thigh and abdomen draws a gasp from Sam.

"Oh, wait, n-no h-hickeys," Sam stammers, remembering there's a reason though unable to recall what it was.

"Sure, if you want to take all the fun out of it," Gabe complains, but he's not serious. He goes back to exploring Sam's body, seeking out the touches that give the most pleasure. Though Sam knows he has ticklish spots, Gabe doesn't find any. Soon Sam is moaning, his erection throbbing with need, but Gabe never touches it, just brushes feather-light touches around it as his mouth explores heated flesh, ears drinking in the sounds of Sam's need. "Told you you'd be singing for me tonight," Gabe murmurs against Sam's neck with an audible smirk.

"Gabe, please tell me you're not just going to tease me all night," Sam gasps.

"Doesn't it feel good?"

"It feels great, but I need more," Sam moans.

"Then tell me what you want me to do," Gabe teases.

"I... Fuck, Gabe, touch me already."

"I am touching you," Gabe grins, looking up at Sam and giving him an eyebrow wriggle.

"My Cock."

Gabe runs a feather-light touch up the underside of Sam's arousal and more pre-cum leaks from the head. "Here?" 

"Yes. Gabe, please. More," Sam whimpers.

"God, you sound so hot when you beg." Gabe positions himself between Sam's legs and swallows his cock down slowly, taking him deep, into his throat and swallowing around the head, making Sam sing louder for him, then pulls off with a sly grin. "Damn, I could listen to that all night."

"Fuck, no, please, it's starting to hurt; I need to come."

Gabe crawls up to straddle Sam's stomach. Leaning down, he claims Sam's lips, tongue pushing past to thrust in and out, swallowing Sam's moans. "I bet if I fucked you right now you'd come _so_ hard," he murmurs when the kiss breaks.

"What? No!" Sam exclaims, fingers reaching for the releases on the cuffs.

"Hey, I was just teasing, relax," Gabe says quickly, fingers twining in Sam's, pressing them into the bed. "I'm not gonna do anything you don't want. Actually, I was going to ask if I could ride you, but if you don't trust me..."

"Sorry, no, I trust you, please, you can ride me," Sam pleads.

"Well then," Gabe grins as he grabs the lube and slicks his fingers. Scooting down Sam's body he straddles just below the hips so that when he thrusts onto his fingers, preparing himself, their cocks rub against each other. Sam is back to moaning in no time, heated by the sight of Gabe enjoying prepping himself as much as by the brushes against his throbbing arousal.

"Gabe, please, hurry," Sam begs.

"Hey, I thought tonight was supposed to be about my pleasure?" Gabe teases.

"It is, it is, but fuck, Gabe, I really, really need-"

"I know," Gabe says, tearing open a condom and rolling it over Sam's swollen cock. "And much as I love hearing you beg, I'm not cruel." He wipes the rest of the lube from his fingers onto Sam's arousal, then positions himself and slides onto it slowly, until Sam's hips give an involuntary jump, burying his cock to the hilt. "Fuck, Sam, I think I made you wait too long; you're fucking huge," Gabe apologizes as he tries to adjust to the larger-than-expected stretch.

"Sorry," Sam whimpers, hips trembling with the effort of keeping still.

"No, it's my fault; I got carried away. You're just so damn sexy when you beg."

"In that case, please, move, I'm begging you," Sam moans.

Gabe grins and starts moving, slowly at first, still getting used to the girth, doing a trick he knows with his hips that has Sam gasping and swearing with increasing volume as he picks up speed. It isn't long before Sam bends his knees, giving him leverage to drive up hard into Gabe's movements until they're both crying out, a duet of pleasure that races toward a quick crescendo. Amazingly, they both wind up coming at the same time without Gabe even being touched, frenzied thrusts continuing as release erupts, wave after wave of pleasure tremoring through them until they both collapse. Gabe barely manages to land on the bed rather than Sam's white streaked stomach and chest.

"Holy. Fucking. Hell," they both say at the same time, then exchange a look and burst out laughing. Gabe manages to worm his way up enough to release the cuffs, then scoots back down and curls up against Sam's side, head resting on his shoulder as Sam rubs his wrists. They're a bit red, but won't bruise.

"Shit, Sam, I was planning on keeping you up all night (off and on, of course), but that actually fucking wore me out. Damn."

"Are you saying it was so good it's bad?"

Gabe laughs. "I'm saying I can't fucking move. Shit. I meant to set the alarm before we started. My phone's still in my pants pocket."

"I'll get it," Sam sighs. "I need to stretch the kinks out anyway."

"Normally I'd be helping with that; massaging your shoulders, making sure you didn't pull anything. But I really, seriously can't move."

"That's okay," Sam says, sliding out from under Gabe and laughing as his head falls onto the bed like dead weight. "You alright?" Sam quips as he digs Gabe's phone out of the pocket of his jeans and tosses it onto the bed.

"I'm fucking amazing. But I still don't think I can move. What time does your flight leave?"

"1:30 but I have to be at the airport by noon."

"And it takes about a half hour to get there from here. I'm gonna need at least 4 hours of sleep... If I set the alarm for 8, think that'll give us time for one more round, a shower and breakfast?"

"Dunno, think you'll be able to move by then?" Sam teases.

"Hmm... not sure. You could always try screwing me while we spoon. Or I could lay on my stomach and you could fuck me into the mattress."

"I can't believe you. You just came so hard you can't even move and you're already making plans for more sex?"

"Hey, there's no such thing as too much sex. Besides, if you really are set on getting engaged, it'll probably be the last time, right?" he says, joviality fading.

Sam climbs back in bed, putting Gabe's phone in his hand before tugging the covers down, lifting Gabe's hips a bit to get them from under him. Then he pulls Gabe into his arms, kissing him softly. "You've had two nights with me. Isn't that more than you've had with anyone else? Besides, it's not like you're looking for anything serious anyway, right?"

"I'm still not letting you leave without at least one more screw," Gabe sighs, forcing his arms to move so he can set the alarm. He double checks that the time is right, the alarm time is right, and the volume is set to max. There's no way he's letting either of them oversleep, because there's one position Gabe's never done with anyone, mainly due to height differences and personal preference, and that's missionary. And tomorrow, he's going to make sure his first time that way is with Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> yep, sam's still being dense. one more story to go for the main storyline, and yes, sam and jess will Talk. I'm sure it'll take a few days to get written though.
> 
> Charlie seems to be mixed with a bit of Pamela in this one. no, she's not psychic, but she does see the connections between people. cas and dean are more like a raging inferno, too strong to ever burn out. sam and gabe are more like a slow burn, just as strong as dean and cas, but less overwhelming. but they'll get there eventually.
> 
> one further note: ['Dean' singing simple man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SniMv8EGiY) I actually didn't know this existed till after I'd picked what song he was gonna sing and was looking up the artist


End file.
